


Самый, самый

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке @krtsk_69min "Firsts"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Самый, самый

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке @krtsk_69min "Firsts"

Их первый настоящий раз был по-настоящему ужасен. Отсутствие хоть какого-то опыта, которое, по мнению некоторых блоггеров, должно было восполниться энтузиазмом, ничем не восполнилось. И вовсе не потому, что энтузиазма не было. 

Пока они не сняли одежду, Кею поминутно казалось, что он не выдержит и кончит прямо в штаны — от одних поцелуев и прикосновений. У него подгибались колени, сознание мутилось, пальцы Тецуро, когда он начал снимать галстук и расстегивать рубашку, ходили ходуном. Было так жарко и душно, словно кто-то по ошибке летом включил отопление. Но как только дело дошло до нижнего белья, все изменилось: кожа покрылась мурашками, возбуждение предательски отступило, стало так страшно, что даже дышать было трудно. 

Тецуро целовал ему шею, гладил маленькие, сжавшиеся бусинами соски, а Кей таращился в потолок и с ужасом думал, что это конец. Он не чувствовал ничего. Вернее, то, что он чувствовал, он не хотел чувствовать. Соскам было больно, ладони Тецуро неприятно обжигали прохладную кожу, на шее оставались мокрые следы, которые холодило. Все было не то и не так. Кея трясло и лихорадило так, что он никак не мог развести колени, не то что расслабиться, как нашептывал ему дрожащим голосом Тецуро. 

В какой-то момент тот поднял голову, видимо, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и внутри у Кея все оборвалось — между бровями Тецуро залегла тревожная складка, на щеках пятнами горел румянец, а в глазах плескалась растерянность. Кей хотел сказать, что надо прекратить, остановиться, перенести, переиграть, успокоиться, но вместо слов изо рта вырвался лишь панический всхлип, и Кей закусил губу. 

— Стоп, — сипло прошептал Тецуро и с досадой закрыл глаза. Кей только через несколько секунд понял, что досада была на то, что он не мог совладать с голосом. — Стоп, — повторил тот уже более разборчиво, — так не пойдет. 

Он сел на пятки, сделал пару глубоких вдохов, потом обнял Кея за сведенные вместе колени и положил на них подбородок. 

Паника вдруг схлынула, и Кею стало смешно. Уму непостижимо. Ему-то казалось, что за последние полгода они с Тецуро успели привыкнуть друг к другу, понять, кому что нравится, мысленно нарисовать карту всех минных полей и научились распознавать взаимные стоп-сигналы. Сколько всяких мелочей надо было совместить, сколько условий соблюсти, чтобы наконец решиться, чтобы Тецуро смог приехать пораньше, чтобы Кей оказался дома в нужное время, чтобы дома никого не было, чтобы они смогли остаться наедине хотя бы на пару часов, не думая о том, что в комнату в любой момент может войти кто-нибудь из домашних. О чем оба, долбаные аналитики, не подумали, так это о том, что не смогут справиться с волнением. 

— Иди сюда, — протянул Кей руку и улыбнулся. 

Тецуро упал на бок, подтянулся повыше, прижимаясь к боку Кея горячим животом. Кей попытался повернуться к нему, но мешала прижатая рука. Он хотел ее высвободить и с размаху заехал локтем Тецуро по губе. Тот глухо застонал, вскинув руку к лицу, Кей шарахнулся, чуть не свалившись с кровати и попутно пнув Тецуро по лодыжке. Тецуро охнул, вздернул колено и совсем чуть-чуть промахнулся, двинув Кея в бедро, а не прямо в пах. Оба секунду смотрели друг на друга, вытаращив от испуга глаза, а потом одновременно расхохотались, тыкаясь друг другу в плечи и грудь лбами. 

В какой-то момент Кей потянулся, чтобы поцеловать все еще широко улыбающегося Тецуро, и увидел, что из рассеченной губы сочится кровь. 

— Вот черт, — нахмурился он, но не удержался и лизнул яркую соленую каплю. — Прости.

Тецуро подался вперед, перехватывая его губы, втягивая в рот и посасывая кончик языка. Потом Кей почувствовал, что он улыбается в поцелуй.

— Что?

— Будем считать, что один из нас уже расстался с девственностью. Правда, я думал, это будет немного иначе.

Почему-то от его слов под ребрами стало пусто и холодно, а внизу живота наоборот горячо. Кей широко лизнул улыбку Тецуро, задевая языком зубы и снова ощущая железистый кисло-соленый привкус, провел рукой по сжавшимся мышцам живота и наконец положил ладонь на член, погладил на пробу. Тецуро задержал дыхание и двинул бедрами навстречу. По его телу словно прошла волна — от живота до плеч — и он широко развел колени, одновременно прижимая руку Кея к своей промежности. 

Кей хотел отстраниться, спросить "Уверен?", посмотреть в лицо, но Тецуро положил свободную руку ему на затылок и слегка сдавил, углубляя поцелуй.

И все вернулось: жар, холод, нетерпение, жажда. И та глубинная, тягучая тоска, когда от желания прикоснуться сжималось горло. 

Кей будто поймал волну, которая раньше опрокидывала его, подминала под себя и выбрасывала на берег, а теперь несла куда-то, мягко подталкивая в нужном направлении и заставляя сладко обмирать в предвкушении. Тецуро сам сунул ему в руки смазку, подставил ладонь, а потом нанес на промежность. Кей тут же скользнул туда пальцами, бережно ощупал вздрагивающие мышцы, надавил. Тецуро в ответ жадно потерся твердым членом о его бедро. Кей обхватил его свободной рукой и, сев на колени между ног Тецуро, осторожно толкнул палец глубже. На одну фалангу, на две. Горячие, гладкие стенки сжались вокруг. У Кея аж голова закружилась. Он наклонился бездумно и обхватил губами яркую, блестящую головку. Тецуро дернулся всем телом и мелко задрожал.

— Не… — дыхания не хватило, — не тяни, — пробормотал он. — У меня уже крышу рвет. 

Кей приложил к входу второй палец, не понимая, как сможет войти сам. Внутри было так тесно, так головокружительно хорошо, что из головы напрочь вышибало все мысли. 

Когда дело дошло до третьего пальца, Тецуро уже извивался всем телом и безостановочно ёрзал, стараясь насадиться глубже и одновременно толкнуться членом в руку Кея. Он уже ничего не говорил, только загнанно, прерывисто дышал и так смотрел из-под полуопущенных век… Кею казалось, от этого взгляда вся кожа горит огнем, до самых пяток. 

— Сейчас, — шепнул Тецуро, и Кей кивнул. Старательно не глядя Тецуро в лицо, еще пару раз провел рукой по его члену, истекавшему смазкой, и приставил головку к снова сжавшемуся без пальцев входу. — Не тормози… Меня надолго не хватит, — Тецуро нетерпеливо двинул бедрами. Кей облизал пересохшие губы. 

Воздуха не хватало, легкие словно заклинило, они никак не хотели расправиться, впустить еще хоть каплю кислорода. Кей повел головой, вытягивая шею, словно пытаясь ослабить тугой ошейник, и качнулся вперед. 

Он не успел сосчитать и до десяти. Тецуро зашипел и забился в его руках, выплескивая себе на живот и грудь длинные белесые струи, и Кей немедленно сорвался следом, скрючившись, держась за разведенные колени Тецуро и упершись мутным взглядом в собственный вздрагивающий член с головкой, зажатой красными пульсирующими мышцами. 

Издалека в доме что-то щелкнуло, стукнуло и раздался голос Акитеру:

— Я дома! 

Кей распрямился и подскочил спущенной пружиной, Тецуро тоже вскинулся, садясь. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга расширенными от ужаса глазами, потом принялись стремительно сгребать вещи и натягивать, как попало, одежду.

— Мама? Кей? — донеслось из прихожей.

— В окно, — прошептал Кей одними губами, надевая спортивные штаны на голое тело.

Тецуро смотрел на него так, словно от сдерживаемого смеха его вот-вот хватит удар. 

— Обувь! — выговорил он. — Наша обувь у двери!

— Блииииин.

Кей одним движением надел футболку, пристроил на носу очки и шагнул к двери.

— Убери все. Я его задержу, — он выглянул из комнаты. — Братишка, я дома!

… Через полчаса Акитеру поехал встретить родителей. Сразу после его ухода Тецуро, до этого сиявший фирменной улыбкой, вдруг скривился и сбежал в туалет. Кей бестолково потоптался на месте, потом взъерошил волосы и запоздало подумал, что надо было все же надеть презерватив. 

А потом они сидели на диване, прижавшись плечами, и клевали носом. Кей вдруг снял очки, подтянул колени к груди и потер лицо, вздыхая.

— Это, наверное, самый провальный первый раз за всю историю человечества.

— Неа, — качнул головой Тецуро, обнимая его. — Это самый крутой первый раз.

— Мне кажется, ты должен меня ненавидеть. Я себя ненавижу.

— Глупый, — Тецуро прижался губами к его виску, потом скользнул на щеку и наконец поцеловал в губы. — Если бы все прошло идеально, что бы мы вспомнили через десять лет? Будут другие разы. И будет заоблачно, вот увидишь. Но такого, как сегодня, уже не будет.

— Такого же отстойного? —буркнул Кей, ткнувшись лицом в плечо Тецуро. 

— Первого. Самого первого.


End file.
